Daddy's Little Girl
by SLovingLecter
Summary: A Daughter goes back in time to try and save the Father she never had. "Fate brought you here Miss Snape, and I shall leave it up to her whim as to what happens to you… Now, wipe your tears, you are about to meet your 17 year old mother."
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

**Short A/N – I know this makes very little sense, please go with it. Fictions involving time travel are confusing and difficult to write. **

**Chapter One-**

A loud crash sounded throughout the potions room accompanied by a small shriek and the thump of a body hitting the stone floor. The lower level of the dungeons were silent for a moment, before a door suddenly appeared within the potions classroom and appearing to step from it was the frowning form of Severus Snape. The end of his wand was glowing, lighting the room before him and revealing the cause of the crash and mess in his classroom. A small form lay upon the floor by one of his shelves, potions vials shattered around them glinted against the light of his wand.

Snape moved closer, his wand remaining outstretched before him; bringing more light upon the body which was now rather apparently female.

For a moment he smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously as he looked over the Hogwarts robes that were pooled around the girl's body. He walked toward the heap and none to carefully rolled her over with his boot clad foot, with a flick of his fingers candles around the room lit and he extinguished the light from his wand only to then aim it at the prone form.

She bit her lip and groaned as she tried to move, her body protesting from the pain the fall had caused her. She blinked slowly, trying to clear the haze from her eyes as they focused on a tall robe clad figure. Her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise as her eyes shifted around the room before landing again upon the sneering figure before her.

"Oh, shit."

Said figures eyes glinted as he spoke in a low, deadly tone of voice that many of Hogwarts students were familiar with.

"Indeed… Miss..?"

His black eyes passed over her form; the plain robes merely bearing the Hogwarts crest did not lend him information as to the girl's proper house. The girl merely stammered as she looked around the room, he could barely catch her words as she mumbled to herself.

"Oh crap… It worked, it actually worked. I'm here, Mum said- Oh no.. She's going to kill me.."

He merely watched on with an eyebrow raised as he cleared his throat and interrupted her mumblings.

"If you are quite finished rambling to yourself like an imbecile, tell me your name."

The girl's eyes searched around the room frantically her breathing rapid as she tried to remember anything her Mother had told her of her own school years here, her eyes then widened as she spoke quickly.

"Dumbledore! I need to see Professor Dumbledore!"

He smirked coldly, his obsidian hues glittering with menace as he spoke, his tone still deadly. "Oh do not worry about that, you will most definitely be seeing the Headmaster, and facing expulsion for breaking into a classroom; attempted theft and being out way after curfew. Now, tell me your name."

The girl sprawled before him smirked, she actually smirked at him and he was slightly shocked for a moment although his features remained unchanged. He watched as the girl stood and he could fully take in her appearance. She had black hair which seemed to randomly curl in the most ridiculous of places, her eyes were a muddy brown colour and her skin was fair.

"I would like to see Professor Dumbledore sir; it is of utmost importance."

He stepped closer his wand raised and pointing directly at her. "That is the third time you have avoided my question, I could force the answer from you; painfully,"

The insolent girl merely shrugged her shoulder. "You could sir, but you won't."

He frowned as he studied her closely, he hadn't really looked before, but her eyes held sadness behind the stubborn glint. The slightest quiver of her lower lip and movement of her throat as she swallowed was enough for him as he nodded sharply and turned; he refused to deal with a sobbing teenager, especially at this hour. He walked fast through the corridors, not even checking to see if she was keeping up; her jogging steps behind him were loud enough for the entire castle to hear. He rolled his eyes and suddenly stopped as the girl did an odd and unflattering pirouette to avoid him, her scowl familiar as she glared at him.

"Why did you-"

"Be quiet girl, for Merlin's sake; do you have no grace? There is no need to go thundering through the halls like an elephant!"

She watched his back as he walked off and had he turned back he would have seen genuine amusement light her muddy brown eyes before she ran after him again, this time being more careful with her step.

He watched as the girl stroked the stone phoenix outside the Headmaster's office with something akin to sadness in her eyes.

"Mother said it was beautiful.."

He frowned as he heard her mumbling, again talking about her Mother who had obviously been a student here previously, what he didn't understand was why the sadness in her gaze mattered to him, or arose the same unsettled feeling within his stomach that he was becoming increasingly familiar with.

The Headmaster was sat behind his desk, a green and pink nightcap balanced upon his white haired head; bleary eyed through crooked glasses, but ready for them all the same.

"Come in, come in.. And who is this Severus?"

Dumbledore tilted his head at her, the nightcap managing to stay balanced in place. The sparkling blue eyes seemed to see right through her as they moved over her form; she shivered realizing the most powerful wizard of her Mother's time could probably literally see right through her plan.

"I do not know Headmaster; she refused to give me her name and then requested to see you."

Dumbledore raised a white brow as he stood, moving around to stand before her.

"What is your name child?"

She swallowed and cast a nervous glance up to the Professor beside her.

"Alliana, sir..."

"Your full name please, my dear."

"Alliana Sn- Prince…"

She looked horrified as both men's eyebrows shot up and they cast suspicious glances at one another, what on earth was she thinking! Why had she said that?

"Prince… And are you from a magical family?" Professor Snape's voice was cold and calculating, as if pulling lies from an errant student.

"Yes sir, my parents are."

She looked to Dumbledore as he raised a brow, looking at her thoroughly this time; taking in everything from her muddy brown eyes to her curling black hair.

"Severus, will you be so good as to get the Gryffindor prefect for me, and then return here."

Alliana gulped audibly, her eyes flicking over to the Potions Master as he clenched his jaw and nodded sharply; before turning and leaving them. She looked back to the Headmaster and was horrified to feel her eyes watering.

"Now, Miss Prince, do tell me… Which year have you come to us from?"

She gaped at him for a moment; considered lying and then immediately dismissed it. Mother had told her this man was a powerful Legilimens; he would find her out in a second.

"The year 2015 sir…"

She watched his face for any sign of surprise, and not finding any she herself frowned.

"And how did you manage that impressive feat?"

"My Mother spoke of time travel and of her years here. I stole her time turner and… Added a few things to it."

"That was an incredibly foolish thing to do, but I would imagine you did not go through all that trouble merely to admire the statue guarding my quarters… Why are you here Miss Snape?"

This time she really did gape, her lower lip trembling as tears spilled over her cheeks, bowing her head so black hair fell before her eyes. Dumbledore was struck with _déjà vu_ as muddy brown eyes looked at him with the same pleading expression obsidian black had once done, he sighed heavily and offered her the chair before his desk.

"Would you like a lemon drop my dear?"

Alliana shook her head as she eyed the sweet bowl warily.

"Ah, I would imagine you heard all about my confectionary.."

She smiled at him weakly, not sure what to say.

"So, would you care to try again, and explain why you are here?"

Alliana looked around, her eyes seeking anything but the Headmaster to look at as she bit her lip and wiped at her cheeks with her robe. When she did not speak, Dumbledore tried again.

"I hope, for your sake, it is not to alter the events time has forsaken us to?"

Her eyes immediately lowered, her voice broke as she spoke; her eyes holding far too much sadness for one so young.

"I just… I only wanted to help him."

She looked up to the Headmaster as he watched her with pity in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I am not a beaten animal, I can save him; I know I can! I can make Mother happy again!"

She watched as he smiled at her softly, almost sadly.

"You are very much like your Father, now… You must know a lot about the outcome of this war; from your appearance here I gather there is still something that needs to be corrected. Fate brought you here Miss Snape, and I shall leave it up to her whim as to what happens to you… Now, wipe your tears, you are about to meet your 17 year old mother."

She raised her frightened eyes to Dumbledore before jumping up and looking toward the door.

"You won't tell them?"

"My dear, your parents are among the brightest minds of this century, they will not need me to tell them."

And this was his last word on the subject before the door swung open and a disheveled Hermione Granger stepped from the stairs followed by an austere looking Severus Snape.

"Ah, this is Miss Hermione Granger one our prefects at Hogwarts; Miss Granger I would like to introduce Miss Alliana Prince, an exchange student who had to be transferred to Hogwarts for her own protection after a raid on her family home by Death Eaters. I do hope you will make her feel welcome; she will be a member of Gryffindor house herewith."

Alliana frowned and turned to Dumbledore, beginning to protest.

"But sir, I was hoping to be put into Slyth-"

"_**Gryffindor**_ house Miss Prince, my word on that is final."

She cursed mentally, she had been hoping that being in Slytherin would give her the chance to get closer to him, or at least not be loathed by him; she had heard from her Uncles about his hatred for any other house but his own when they were at school.

She obediently followed Hermione, as she was Hermione here and not 'Mother', down the stairs from the Headmaster's office, leaving Professor Snape there watching Dumbledore with his arms folded.

"Exchange student, Death Eaters, _Gryffindor…_?" Severus sneered upon speaking the last word, his black eyes intent upon the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded, adjusting his night cap and standing, tightening the belt on his matching night robe.

"Yes Severus, I will explain in due course, but for now my dear boy… Trust me."

"Trust you? She said her name was _Prince;_ Albus, _Prince._"

Severus clenched his jaw as Albus sighed.

"Yes, I am fully aware of what she said; it is a common surname Severus, do not think on it too much, now go back to bed; I know I am."

With that the Headmaster turned and exited through the door behind his desk, leaving a furious Severus Snape stood in his office, his fists clenched as he turned on his heel and left, muttered curses echoing down the steps as he descended.

**Reviews are most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

**Nothing but the plot and Alliana belong to me, but you know that already.**

**Chapter Two – **

Alliana was shown to Gryffindor common room and given the bed next to Hermione's. She imagined she probably thought her very rude, Hermione had asked her many questions; intrigued about her previous school, none of which Alliana could answer. Their conversation had ended with a rather tense and awkward silence before Hermione got into her own bed and drew the maroon curtains, effectively blocking Alliana out as she sat on the bed; her knee's drawn to her chest. She sat and thought for a moment, wondering if she really could save her father, and what would happen to her current world as a consequence.

She knew she could do nothing until the night it happened; she had to make sure her 'mother' was already carrying her, though unknowingly so. Alliana thought about this whilst she descended the common room steps later that morning to find Harry, Ron and Hermione just leaving. She smiled at them in a somewhat distracted manner before she heard Ron turn to Harry and whisper.

"Who's that?"

Alliana went over to them and extended her hand.

"Alliana Sna- Uh.. Prince. I'm new here."

She mentally cursed herself; she still wasn't used to not introducing herself using her Father's surname, one she was very proud of. She watched as Ron Weasley was the first to grab her hand, Alliana was bemused to see her 'Uncle's' face looked rather the same, minus a few crow's feet.

"Ron Weasley."

She smiled and nodded before turning to her other 'Uncle.' She cleared her throat as she passed her gaze over him, rather bored.

"So you're Harry Potter?.. What on earth is all the fuss about?"

Alliana knew she'd had the advantage of previously talking to the three of them about their childhoods, and of their confusion at the way people treated Harry; as far as they were concerned he was nothing special, besides their best friend. With that she had been accepted into the 'trio', though Alliana could not quite place her finger on Hermione's chilled manner toward her.

As she seated herself on the other side of Ron at breakfast her eyes immediately made their way to the teachers table, seeking out the man she never had chance to call 'Dad.' She tilted her head as she watched him; he was talking to Professor Sprout who was seated next to him. Her eyes then wandered over to Hermione, whose nose; as ever, was planted in a book. Alliana was rather befuddled as to how the two could ever fall in love; she wasn't turning the situation into a dark romance novel. She knew they had fallen in love, her mother had told her the story so often as Alli had been growing up.

Nonetheless she was looking forward to potions; she had inherited her 'Fathers natural talent' as her Mother had called it. Mother herself admitted it wasn't a natural gift for her like Ancient Runes, more something she worked very hard to be skilled at. At least she would be able to impress both her Mo- … both Hermione and Professor Snape at once.

Alli marched into the potions room with her head held high, nervous butterflies fluttering throughout her stomach as she seated herself next to Harry, who in turn sat next to Ron; who sat next to Hermione. Alli removed her books from her bag, her quills and ink, casting her eyes over the desk to see she had everything she needed; she looked up to see Harry and Ron gaping at her. She frowned before her eyes travelled to Hermione; who had done exactly the same thing.

She smiled, thinking how alike her mother she was in organizational skills, she had expected a smile in return from Hermione, instead she scowled at her and flicked her bushy hair over her shoulder; facing the front with her nose in the air.

Alli let out a snort before rolling her eyes, her gaze then moved to the figure stalking through the aisles; having just appeared from the side door. She knew previous dramatic entrances were for first and second years. Professor Snape didn't need to slam the door against the stone walls to hold the attention of the sixth years.

She shuffled as her eyes followed him, marveling at the silence around them and yet he made very little noise as he moved to stand at the front of the class; his arms folded across his chest.

"I expect you all to have completed your homework assignment on Everlasting Elixir's, meaning that you will use the information you have gathered to produce a Euphoria Elixir, what are the effects of said Elixir?"

Alliana watched as his black eyes swept over the room, taking in the absence of hands in the air as he let out a pained sigh.

"You are no longer second years! When I ask a question I expect an answer!"

Several people raised their hands tentatively.

"Mr Goyle?" Alli only just managed to resist twisting in her seat to look at the person he had called upon.

"Does it… Uh… Make you happy?"

The potions master rolled his eyes and Alli watched as he searched the room again, completely bypassing Hermione's hand as if she were invisible. She frowned and raised her own hand confidently, clearing her throat as his eyes fell upon her; his lip curled in a sneer.

"Yes, Miss Prince?"

"As the name would suggest, the Euphoria Elixir Induces euphoria in the drinker, with occasional side effects such as excessive singing and nose-tweaking; though if one were to add peppermint, it would counterbalance that effect."

If she thought the room had been quiet before, it was deadly silent now, every pair of eyes in the room shifted from Alliana to Hermione Granger; who let out a strangled cough, almost as though she were in pain.

"Correct, and the colour?" Snape tilted his head, his eyebrows drawn together as he watched the girl closely.

"If brewed correctly it should be a sunshine-yellow sir, appropriate as the colour suggests cheer."

She watched as Snape tapped his lower lip with his forefinger, a strange glint in his eyes.

"5 points to Gryffindor, Miss Prince."

A collective gasp rose up among the classroom, Snape _never_ awarded Gryffindor points. Alliana beamed with pride, her gaze immediately moving to Hermione; sure she would have impressed her now, only to find that she wasn't looking at her.

Alli looked closer and noticed that Hermione's shoulders were moving rapidly, a glint of light on her cheek as the firelight was reflected off of her tear tracks made Alliana frown; she hadn't meant to make her _cry. _She looked up again to realise that Professor Snape's gaze had followed her own to land upon Hermione, a cold smirk twisting his lips.

'_Oh no… Please don't, please don't. Please...' _Alli thought to herself as she watched on helplessly.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you would like to cease your infernal blubbering? One would think you would be almost _**euphoric**_ at having been replaced. Why, you won't even need to use your potion now."

Everyone watched on as Hermione's shoulders tensed and she raised her head, her eyes defiant even through the tears.

"Yes sir, you're right. You can have it instead, as you so desperately need it."

Alli glanced around as people watched Hermione with wide, horror filled eyes, even Harry and Ron were stunned; gaping like fish out of water as their eyes moved to Snape. He hadn't moved; his black eyes focused upon her like a predator would watch its prey.

"30 points from Gryffindor for disrespect to a teacher, well done Miss Granger, you successfully overshadowed Miss Prince's achievement. Detention for a week."

Alli saw Harry fidget and closed her eyes as she awaited the outburst that was sure to come.

"But sir! It's _Hermione_ she's clearly been hexed, or is ill.. Or something!"

"Would you like to add to that point loss any more Mr Potter? No? Then shut up."

Alli trailed behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they left; biting her lip as she watched the boys fuss over her.

"Maybe she should go and see madam Pomphrey…"

"Maybe Malfoy hexed her or something!"

"Maybe someone poisoned her breakfast?"

"Will you both just shut up! Leave me alone, I'm going to the library."

Alli watched as Hermione ran off, leaving the two boys stood there stunned as she caught up with them, sighing in confusion.

"I didn't mean to upset her…"

They both glanced at her sideways and Ron smiled and nudged her.

"Nah, don't worry. She's just used to being the cleverest, she'll get used to it."

Alliana smiled weakly as she looked over her shoulder into the potions room to see Professor Snape watching her carefully; she quickly broke eye contact and hurried off, berating herself for being such a show off… Especially using a tip from the Half Blood Prince book with the peppermint, she wasn't exactly being clever there.

'_Way to make him even more suspicious Alli, good going. Idiot.'_ She thought to herself as the boys hurried along beside her, still speculating about Hermione's odd behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

**Chapter 3**

Hermione practically threw her bag down when she reached the library, her blood was boiling; who did that girl think she was? How _**dare**_ she make her look like an idiot, especially in front of the Professor. She didn't know what had overcome her she just knew that it _hurt_ to be ignored by someone whose approval she was always seeking so desperately; then for him to award Alliana Prince points! It was ludicrous; her answer hadn't been that fantastic! He'd always refused to award Hermione points, labeling her a know-it-all, well if Prince's answers hadn't been textbook perfect then she was a monkey!

Hermione groaned as she sat and let her head bang against the table as she lowered it, shutting her eyes and murmuring to herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Whilst I agree completely Miss Granger, I must insist due to contractual obligation that you cease trying to give yourself concussion."

She physically jumped up, the seat tumbling backward to hit the stone floor as she met the cold, dark eyes of the very man she had been cursing herself about. She lowered her gaze and chewed her lip, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier sir, it was disrespectful and rude."

She glanced up to see him raise a brow, his arms still folded across his chest.

"Yes, it was."

She released the breath in a pained sigh as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Will you still allow me to work with you to stock the infirmary?"

She watched as he tilted his head slightly before nodding stiffly and turning on his heel; his robes flaring out impressively as he made his way to Madam Pince's desk. Hermione threw her hands up in frustration, that man was so infuriating!

Alliana pulled herself back round the bookshelf, a ridiculous grin on her face as she peered through the books to where Hermione sat back down; spreading her work around her. She could see it when they spoke, there was _**something**_ there, it just had to be sorted out from the baiting and insults.

Alli took a deep breath and stepped around the bookshelf, her eyes on Hermione as she walked toward her and indicated to the vacant chair next to her.

"May I sit with you?"

Hermione looked up startled as her gaze turned dark and she merely shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her own work.

Alliana bit her lip and seated herself, her eyes trying to catch Hermione's gaze.

"I'm sorry about earlier, truly I am. It is just so odd being the new girl; I was just trying to fit in, to prove myself…" Her voice drifted off as Hermione looked at her strangely, before smiling softly.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have acted the way I did.. It wasn't because of you! Well… Not entirely, it's just the way he pretends I don't exist that gets to me… I already know how invisible I am…"

Hermione bowed her head, her unruly curls falling forward as Alli shuffled closer.

"Would you be able to help me with Ancient Runes? I've never been very good at it…"

Hermione's face lit up as she pushed one of the large books toward Alli and opened it at the beginning.

"Oh, of course! It's all very simple, you see…"

Severus shut the door behind him softly as he removed his cloak; he had a free hour before the third years descended upon his classroom en masse and so laid out the file that Madam Pince had let him borrow, only for that hour of course.

He poured himself some tea and sat at his desk, opening the file and watching as the writing slowly filled the page, awaiting his instructions.

"Prince, Alliana, birth 1979." He spoke to the parchment in a soft voice.

He sipped his tea and watched as the page filled and was erased with birth records, names and ages again and again; until finally it ceased, filled with only a single paragraph.

_No birth or death records of the above name exist._

He frowned and pursed his lips, running a finger along his lower lip thoughtfully; his black eyes shifting to the floo as he contemplated confronting Dumbledore. No, that was fruitless, he would get nothing from the Headmaster; this was a puzzle he would have to solve on his own.

Severus stretched slightly in his chair as he cast his mind back to the evening he found Miss Prince sprawled out in his potions classroom, the trouble is he had no idea as to how she had gotten there. She couldn't have broken in to the classroom, or his wards would have alerted him immediately; she'd gotten too far into the room to have only just entered. He also knew that according to every record; she didn't exist, he was also sure that Dumbledore knew who she was and what she was doing here.

That alone should have been enough of a clue for him to cast a blind eye; but there was something achingly familiar about the girl and until he discovered who she was, it would irritate him no end. Severus Snape was not a man to pass up a challenge.

His brows drew together again as he thought about Hermione Granger; her behavior in class had been most unusual, at least; more so than normal. Albus and Minerva had been nagging him all year about taking the girl on as an apprentice, he of course flatly refused; he'd never taken an apprentice and wasn't planning on doing so either. He had enough work to deal with, so much so that he barely had time to sleep; let alone teach a student potions mastery.

They of course believed his refusal to be the result of some personal vendetta against the girl; he wasn't that petty, she was… tolerable. That was when she wasn't showing off in front of her classmates, they'd had a few heated exchanges and Severus knew that Hermione Granger could hold her own in a verbal spar where very few could; especially against him.

No, it wasn't the girl that was stopping him from taking her on; it was the danger it would put her in. The head of Slytherin giving an apprenticeship to a Gryffindor when he'd already turned down half his own house? The Dark Lord would not be pleased, and Severus was sure that it would be him that suffered for it. Yet, Albus and Minerva weren't thinking of him when they suggested it; they were thinking of their Gryffindor princess and her bright future. Well, let them take her on as an apprentice then; he didn't even understand why Granger would be interested in potions mastery, she had very little ability that wasn't learnt from text books; though she refused to admit it.

Severus stood and grabbed his cloak as he glanced at the clock, he couldn't help the sigh that left him. It was time to try and drum more information into the dullard children's heads.

_**I know it is short, but bare with me. I had to end it here; chapter plan dictated it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

**Chapter 4-**

_2015, The Granger Household._

"Alli, what are you doing up there? You're going to be late!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled her still unruly hair up securely at the back of her head; she checked her muggle wristwatch again and turned on her heel to march up the stairs.

"Alliana Eileen Snape if you aren't out of bed by the time I count to three, you won't be staying over Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's for the weekend, you can stay here with your miserable Mother."

She opened the door and smiled softly at the large lump under the covers.

"Come on love, I know we had our disagreement yesterday, but you usually love coming to work with me."

She sat at the side of the bed and placed her hand on the blankets, where she was expecting a mass of body; there was none. She pulled back the covers to discover only pillows and panic started to settle in her stomach as her eyes landed on a book of newspaper clippings. Hermione had kept these for her daughter, they were clippings that were all collected and stored lovingly, articles all about her father and his heroic acts during the war.

Surely she wouldn't have... Not when she expressly forbade...

Hermione jumped up and ran to her bedroom, flinging open the door carelessly she dropped to her knees on the well worn rug; her fingers scrabbling for her bottom drawer. As she hastily pulled it open her hands glided over the contents, searching for the one thing she knew in her gut she wouldn't find. She even tipped the drawer upside down, her eyes frantically searching for a glint of gold. It was no use, she had taken it. Her daughter had stolen the time turner that had resided in the bottom drawer, the only time turner left since the defeat of Voldemort; as they were all destroyed should someone discover a way to go back that far and change the past... Just like Alli had.

Hermione's shoulders shook as she dropped her head to her hands, biting her lip as she struggled to contain herself. She shook her head softly as she ran her hands through her hair; pulling it out of the bun she had just placed it in moments ago.

"Alli you stupid, stupid girl. I thought you had more sense than this... I thought you understood."

Hermione stood up, leaving the mess of her drawer sprawled over the bedroom floor as she ran to the floo; quickly tossing floo powder in and calling out to the Potter household.

A ruffled looking Harry appeared, his hair was still a mess; the only signs of aging were a couple of faint laughter lines.

"What's up Hermione?"

Hermione gulped and took a deep breath. "It's Alli, she took the time turner Harry; after everything we said to her... She's gone."

The boyish expression she remembered from their youth was instantly gone to be replaced with a serious look of worry.

"Have you told the Ministry?"

"No! Harry I can't, she's my daughter... What if she made it, what if she's ok? I won't sentence my own daughter to life in Azkaban Harry, I won't!"

Harry held up his hands in a defensive gesture as he nodded.

"Alright Hermione, I will get Ron and Lavender, We will all be over in a moment."

Hermione could only nod as she sat before the fireplace; she hadn't even realised she had been crying until she felt the dry tear tracks on her face. She looked up to the mantle and another tear slipped down her cheek as her eyes fell on a picture of Alliana's father; scowling in the background of a Hogwarts photograph. Hermione stood and raised her hand, running her fingers over the image she'd had magically cropped and enlarged. She smiled softly as he tried to avoid her fingers, still scowling with all the menace he'd seemed to hold when she was a child. She wondered what he would say if he knew...

What if Alli truly had managed to go back and save Severus?

It was her own fault, she knew it. She'd filled her daughters head with fairytale like images of her heroic father, what if she got there and discovered she didn't like what she found at all... What if she made her own birth impossible by meddling?

Hermione grabbed the picture and moved to the couch, shaking her head as she looked down at him.

"You would be so angry with me Severus, she doesn't know the facts at all, she isn't prepared to meet you. I made her believe ridiculous fantasies of how it was; of how we were... The truth is you hated me, you always did." She carried on crying, cradling the picture to her chest as she bowed her head; her tears splattering over the frame and making the image of Snape scowl even more.

That was how Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender found her when they stepped out the floo. Ginny and Lavender immediately rushed over to her, prying to photograph from her fingers and handing it to the men behind them; as they had so many times before.

"Shh Hermione, it's alright. We'll bring her back." Ginny said in a soothing tone whilst Lavender rubbed her back gently.

"Don't worry Hermione, no one else needs to know. We'll keep it between us and figure out a way... There must be a way." Lavender added.

Hermione looked up with red eyes at her friends as they all nodded enthusiastically, she couldn't pretend anymore. She shook her head and let out a small sob.

"You don't understand.. I told her... I told Alli."

"We know Hermione, you warned her against it. Told her how dangerous it was, we know; we even tried. But she's strong willed, like you and Snape."

Hermione shook her head again; she was sobbing uncontrollably now and vaguely heard Lavender tell Ron to check the bathroom for a calming potion. Hermione could only sit there feeling terrified for her daughter as a vial was pressed to her mouth, she drank it down and felt her sobs subside. She looked around her and shook her head whilst turning to Harry; she knew Harry would understand.

"I told her he loved me Harry, I lied to her. I didn't want her to think that- I don't know!"

They all looked at each other in shock, the two women were the first to recover, still soothing Hermione as best they could whilst absorbing the information she had just given them.

"What do you mean you lied to her... What did you say?"

Hermione hiccoughed and wiped at her eyes. "I told her we fell in love during the war; I made it out to be some tragic love story and not what it was; a one night pity fuck on his behalf. He knew I was smitten with him, he knew he would die... I couldn't tell her that.. That I let him use me because I loved him."

They all froze then, none having heard the story in such a way. They were told that Severus Snape was her daughters father, and to accept it or never contact either of them again. She'd not even spoken to the papers about it, though they hounded her constantly for the next Romeo and Juliet tale.

Hermione shook her head again still crying as she looked into the green eyes she loved and hated.

"He never loved me, he loved her... Your mother, until the day he died... He didn't even look at me when we... When we saw him... When the snake...He was too busy looking at you, at _**her**_ eyes as he died."

Ginny and Lavender both pulled her into their arms as she closed her eyes, seeing the moment all over again and she clung to them, grateful that they were there for her. When she glanced up Harry and Ron were deep in conversation, gesturing as they pulled out their wands and pointed it at a piece of paper.

Hermione just closed her eyes against the image, shutting everything else out as she summoned the picture of her daughter up in her mind. The one thing she had that was part of Severus Snape and loved her unconditionally, and now because of her reckless stupidity; she may have lost her for good.

**So, reviews make this author a very happy bunny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

**Chapter 5**

Alliana was determined to move suspicion away from her actions; Severus Snape was watching her like a hawk. No matter how much she wanted to prove to her Father that she was as smart as him, she had to hold back. This wasn't about her; it was about him, saving him so that she may grow up with a father when her future repeated itself. So in her determination she managed to melt a cauldron; which was no small feat considering it physically constricted her chest to see potions ingredients wasted. But the act did its job and so landed her with a detention and Professor Snape's condescending sneer, rather than his cautious regard. She had made herself into another dunderhead, in so removing herself from the limelight; something Hermione had approved off wholeheartedly.

They were eating dinner in the great hall as Ron spoke through a mouthful of pie.

"OI 'Mione you'f got detention t'night don you?"

Alli turned in her seat to see Hermione's nose wrinkle in distaste as she looked at Ron spitting food everywhere.

"Yes Ronald, well done for remembering something other than the Quidditch timetable. Close your mouth when you're eating for Merlin's sake!"

Ron swallowed loudly and scowled at her. "All right, who would have thought it, you getting a detention, and with Snape no less!"

"Professor Snape, Ronald." She replied tartly.

Ron rolled his eyes and shoved a forkful of mash in his mouth before pointing his fork at her. Hermione visibly recoiled as saliva and mashed potatoes dripped off the end of his fork onto her sandwich, Ron opened his mouth as if he were about to speak; showing them all a splendid view of chewed mash and steak pie.

"Mr Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor!"

They all jumped and turned around to see Professor Snape sneer and turn on his heel, heading toward the exit.

"Hey! What did I do?" Ron stood up and shouted; his ears were turning red as the other Gryffindor's threw him dirty looks.

They watched as Professor Snape paused in his stride, before turning quickly and stalking back toward the table; his robes billowing around him.

"I would have thought that was obvious, but alas even I have been known to overestimate your intelligence Weasley."

Hermione snorted next to Alli and covered her mouth quickly. Alliana looked up just in time to see the Professors eyes flick away from the laughing girl and back to the outraged redhead.

"5 points for disgusting table manners, 5 points for threatening another student with a dangerous weapon, 5 points for not addressing a Professor with the correct title and 5 points for shouting at said Professor."

Ron frowned as his brain worked quickly, before his eyes narrowed.

"I only shouted at you after you took the points!"

Snape smirked and folded his arms dangerously as a collective groan ran around the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, so you did. Thank you for reminding me Weasley. Make that another 5 points from Gryffindor."

Harry extended an arm and pulled Ron back into his seat with a hand bunched into his robes, holding him in place as Professor Snape's lip curled and his black eyes moved over them once more. He again turned on his heel and swept away from them, leaving a scowling Gryffindor house table to glare at his back.

"Threatening another student? It was a bloody fork!" Ron burst out, no longer able to contain himself. He turned to Hermione with beseeching eyes.

"Couldn't you tell him that I wasn't threatening you Hermione? I mean 25 points!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "What good would that do us Ronald? He'd probably take more points for questioning his authority."

The entire Gryffindor table had turned frosty as Ron carried on proclaiming his innocence and insulting the Professor with every breath of air he took. Finally, Hermione decided she'd had enough of listening to him and stood, her eyes were narrowed as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Perhaps that will teach you not to be so rude, insulting Professor Snape's hygiene or manner is not going to get you the points back, so do us all a favour and bloody well shut up!"

They all sat in silence as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and hurried from the great hall, much like Snape had moments before.

"Well, that's what you get for insulting her favourite teacher mate." Harry said as he clapped Ron on the back.

Ron merely mumbled and looked down at his now cold mash, Alliana took this moment to frown and question Harry.

"Favourite teacher... I thought that was McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head and smiled "Nah, Hermione is McGonagall's favourite for sure, but our 'Mione likes a challenge; Snape never praises her or awards points to her, so he's her favourite. She said something about him challenging her when I asked if she was mentally stable."

Alliana laughed as they expected of her, before she grabbed a clean, drool-free sandwich for Hermione and wrapped it in a napkin. She left the boys discussing Quidditch and made after her new friend.

40 minutes later and Alliana still had not been able to find Hermione, even after checking all of her usual spots. The Library, common room, kitchens and Ancient Runes hall were all devoid of her presence and Alli was nearly late for her detention. She decided that it was in the best interests of Gryffindor house not to lose anymore points and so ceased her search for Hermione, tucking the sandwich into her bag as she made her way down to the Dungeons.

As she reached the heavy wooden door, she knocked loudly and shifted from foot to foot; waiting until she was bade entrance into the room. She didn't have to wait long as the door slammed open, much in the same dramatic fashion it did when Professor Snape entered the room.

She barely concealed her surprise as she entered the room to find the Professor stood next to Hermione Granger, obviously directing her in her manner of stirring; the remnants of a smirk on his face as his gaze rose to the door and his expression turned blank.

"Ah, Miss _Prince_; there are cauldrons to be scrubbed in the corner. No conversation will be necessary."

Alliana nodded and quietly made her way to the corner, whilst picking up the cloth from the bench she chanced a look through her hair; Professor Snape had returned to his desk whilst Hermione threw disappointed looks to her side in between stirs. Suddenly a cold feeling settled in Alliana's stomach, why had she chosen to get a detention tonight?

She should have realised that Hermione would be down here brewing; taking any chance she could to be around the object of her infatuation. They had seemed to be getting along fairly well when she entered; he even looked as though he'd been enjoying himself… Something had to be done. She glanced back at the Professor to see his gaze focused intently on the essay before him and made her decision.

She stumbled backward into the stacked cauldrons, each of them made a loud clanging noise as they tumbled across the stone floor. She raised a hand to her head and let out a small, pathetic moan.

"Miss Prince, I had thought I'd instructed you to clean the cauldrons; not destroy them? You seem to have a habit of _falling_ into things in my classroom."

Alli flinched at the thinly concealed stab at her entrance to this time, though of course he didn't know that. As far as he was concerned she was a new student stealing from his stores, she hoped.

"I'm sorry Professor… I really don't feel well."

She winced dramatically and peaked through her fingers to see him leant back in his chair, his eyes glittering as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Do not think you're the first to feign sickness to get out of scrubbing the Cauldrons Miss Prince, I do not care if you projectile vomit over them. So long as you clean it up. Continue."

She frowned and sent a desperate look over to Hermione, who was watching with barely concealed confusion. Luckily Hermione interpreted the look well.

"Sir… She really wasn't feeling well earlier, but decided she would come to detention anyway to try and work her way through it. Perhaps she should go to see Madam Pomfrey?"

At this Alliana really did turn green at the thought of spending the night in the hospital wing. Suddenly she wondered if scrubbing the Cauldrons and infringing on her future mother and fathers bonding time wasn't so bad after all. That was, until Professor Snape smirked.

"Why, I do think you're right Miss Granger. She does look a bit... _**peaky**_." He flicked his hand at her in a dismissive wave. "I will have your detention rescheduled; you had best go to the hospital wing."

Alli scowled at Hermione, who shrugged and turned away from her to chop up what looked like daisy roots. She threw her bag back over her shoulder and turned for the door, still scowling as her hand reached for the handle.

"Oh, Miss Prince? Don't think I won't check up on the state of your health with Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir." She ground out between clenched teeth, loudly closing the door behind her as she fled the potions room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

A/N- I'm applying to do a degree in Theatre Make Up & hair and just wanted to say.. My tutor has done the make up for all the Harry Potter movies so far! I was very tempted to ask her if she powdered Alan Rickman's nose, though didn't think it very professional in a university interview…

**Chapter 6**

Alliana huffed out a sigh of frustration, her eyes slid around the room as Madam Pomfrey moved off to her store cupboard in search of a stomach settling potion. Thankfully Alli was aware that taking said potion wouldn't make her any worse for wear, her stomach was roiling with worry anyway. How long had it taken for any sort of affection to develop between her parents? She chewed her lip nervously as she thought about her mother. Had she been honest with her about their relationship? I just didn't seem currently feasible and Alliana was not a simpering romantic; she could see that at best her father held grudging respect for Hermione Granger and at worst thought her an irritating know-it-all.

She blinked rapidly as a potions vial was shoved under her nose, the smell making her brow crease as her eyes fell on the school Mediwitch.

"Drink up now, we'll see how you feel after."

Alli nodded and accepted the potion, downing it in one and smacking her lips at the minty taste that contradicted the terrible smell. Her stomach churned loudly, earning more fuss from the Mediwitch who insisted she stay for the night until she was feeling better.

Alliana agreed noncommittally. At least now if Professor Snape checked she really would be up here, she hoped Hermione appreciated this. She was sure she knew what she was doing by faking illness, even if her trying to help Alli out of the situation got her in deeper. Sighing again the girl stretched out atop the crisp white sheets on the hospital bed, wondering how Hermione and Professor Snape were getting on as her eyes roamed the cracked ceiling.

Sometime later Alliana opened her eyes when voices began echoing around the hospital wing, one soft, feminine and persuasive the other stern and bossy.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Miss Granger, it will soon be curfew and Miss Prince still isn't feeling very well."

"I would just like to check she is ok Madam Pomfrey, she looked so ill earlier I couldn't help but worry for her. She did something kind for me and I have yet to thank her, just a few minutes?"

A sigh reached Alliana's ears before Madam Pomfrey spoke again. "Very well, you have 5 minutes, don't dally!" Quick footsteps reverberated around the room and she turned her head just as Hermione Granger reached her bed and smiled at her softly. "How are you feeling?"

Alliana's eyes shifted over Hermione's shoulder as she hissed. "Perfectly fine, as you well know!" Hermione bit her lip as guilt flashed through her eyes and Alliana was struck with a sense of déjà vu; she'd quite forgotten she had picked up that particular nervous habit from her Mother. "I'm sorry; I was only trying to help after all! I wasn't actually sure if you were pretending or not... What were you thinking, lying to get out of Professor Snape's detention? He'll know and you'll get into more trouble."

Alli swallowed and lowered her eyes as the tone she knew all too well punched her like a fist in the stomach. Hearing disappointment from her mother was rare, but once you did; you never forgot it. Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes and Alli dashed them away with her sleeve quickly; horrified at becoming so emotional.

"Oh Alli, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's fine, really… You just reminded me of my mother for a moment. I miss her."

Hermione nodded in understanding, bringing her arm around her friends shoulder as she squeezed her gently. "Don't worry; I'm sure things will be alright. Why did you pretend to be ill?"

"For you of course, I'm not blind Hermione."

A blush spread across Hermione's cheeks as she pulled away quickly, frowning down at Alli with her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you mean." Alliana rolled her eyes and smiled in bemusement, watching as Hermione tried to hold her stare; so focused was she that she didn't seem to notice she was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Ok then, so how was brewing?" She quickly changed the subject, not knowing how Hermione would react to having someone know about her crush on her Potions Professor.

"Oh… It was alright…"

"If you want, you can talk to me about things... I'd like to be friends." Alli smiled reassuringly at the young woman stood over her; she didn't waver as cinnamon eyes scanned her face suspiciously before finally seeming to come to a decision, preempted by Hermione moving to sit next to her.

"Thank you, that's kind of you. I've never really had female friends before."

Alliana laughed, moving her gaze over the room "I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically, earning her a well placed elbow in the side.

"Hey, I'm ill don't you know!"

"Yes Miss Granger, you wouldn't want to be adding anymore damage to your already terribly sick housemate." The deep, drawled tone of Professor Snape's voice shocked them in such a way that Alli herself was sure she was about to have a heart attack; whilst Hermione was picking herself up from the floor, having toppled off the bed in fright.

"Bloody he-" Alli began, before meeting the black eyes of the Professor stood just behind Hermione. She swallowed her words quickly as he raised a single eyebrow.

"Oh by all means Miss Prince, do continue."

Alli merely averted her eyes to Hermione, smirking as the girls wide eyes took in the Professor's face. She had a hand laid above her heart as she panted slightly. "Merlin's pants sir, must you creep up on people like that?"

Alliana cringed, awaiting an outburst that never came as the corner of Professor Snape's mouth twitched upward. "Why yes Granger, I believe I must. I'd apologise for interrupting your _touching_ display." His lip curled upward in a sneer, his eyes now flicking over Hermione's shoulder to Alliana's face. "But I must insist on checking Miss Prince myself. After all, I wouldn't want anything too… deadly to besiege her, especially as she so suddenly fell ill in my detention."

Hermione stepped aside as Professor Snape approached the bed, his figure loomed over her with surprising menace. Even though Alli knew the outcome of the war, and all the things he had done, even though he was her father; she wanted nothing more to get up and bolt as far away as she could. And so she did… Well, she got up at least.

"Actually Professor, there is no need! Madam Pomfrey already saw to giving me a stomach settling potion and I feel much better now, thank you ever so much for your concern though."

Hermione smiled behind the Professors back, amusement shining in her eyes. The Professor however, didn't look amused.

"Good. You'll be fighting fit for a week of detentions then, wont you Miss Prince?"

Alliana saw Hermione's face fall, as did her gaze as she looked at the floor. Alli took this to mean that she'd scheduled more brewing sessions, right in the time slot Alli would now be there for detention. That wouldn't do at all.

"Oh that's alright professor. I quite enjoy the mundane repetitiveness of potions chores. I find it relaxing. I could continue them after my week of detentions if you need regular help?"

Hermione's head rose as she observed Alliana through narrowed eyes, Alli could see she was confused, but she wasn't about to break her earnest and innocent look directed at Professor Snape to reassure her. From what she'd learnt about the Professor she hoped he'd fall straight into her trap…

"I do not need help from a child. Perhaps Mr Filch could use your assistance instead. I'm sure cleaning the trophy room and the Thestral stables won't be so relaxing for you."

She let her face crumple in what she hoped looked like disappointment and fought back her grin as a satisfied smirk fell over Snape's face and he turned to leave, nodding once at Hermione in farewell. Two pairs of eyes followed him until he left, the door snapping shut behind him as they both exhaled sighs of relief.

"I don't know why you're doing this for me… But thank you." Hermione said softly as she extended a hand to pat her friends shoulder. "Come on, we should get back up to Gryffindor. I bet he's waiting for us to miss curfew to take points too."

Alliana snorted and nodded in agreement, she couldn't help but notice she felt somewhat light hearted at having shared that moment with her new friend. She knew her Mother would have been proud of her; she ignored the part of her mind that seemed intent on ruining her pride by reminding her that her friend and her mother were the same person.

The boys were slightly dismayed the next day in potions class when Hermione decided she no longer wanted to sit with them and moved off to sit with Alliana in another row; Neville watched her go with panicking eyes.

"Don't worry mate, we'll help you." Ron assured the hyperventilating boy whose eyes were darting to the door, waiting for Snape to sweep through at any moment.

"But… Hermione is my partner. I can't… Hermione? Why are you sitting over there?"

"Perhaps Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger has finally decided to focus on her own grades; rather than salvaging yours."

Neville spun quickly to the front of the room, knocking his cauldron on the floor as he span. The loud clanging noise echoed around the room as silence fell and the Professor's eyes narrowed.

"Pick it up you foolish boy. I will not stand for you in this room any longer; it's a miracle you haven't blown us all up yet. Dumbledore be damned, get out."

They all held their breath as Neville quickly turned and hauled the fallen cauldron back onto the desk, before turning back again to face his teacher with his fists clenched. "P-professor, it was an accide-"

He was swiftly interrupted by the Potions Master, who was advancing on the trembling boy before him with his lip curled back in a sneer. "I do not care."

None dared breathe as Neville stood toe to toe with the Professor, and though he had grown quite a lot over the years, he still wasn't as tall as the man stood before him. "Why are you still here Longbottom? Get. Out."

Neville grabbed his bag and stumbled out the room, his face scrunched up as he tried to hold his tears in, Alli watched and felt a stab of pity for the poor boy. Hermione was stood next to her and was obviously trying her hardest to hold her tongue.

"What are you waiting for? Get your books out. Today you will begin your base for Veritaserum, as the potion has to mature for a full lunar phase; it will not be available for testing until 28 days has past. All I ask is that you follow the instructions and do not waste ingredients. I haven't the time to coddle Sixth years."

Hermione raised her hand, staring straight at the Professor, who sighed in a put upon manner before speaking. "What Granger?"

"Sir, Veritaserum is an advanced level potion; shouldn't we be continuing with Everlasting Elixirs?"

"By all means Granger, if you feel that you're not up to the task of making Veritaserum, go and make an Everlasting Silencing Serum and save us all from your inane babble."

The class snickered quietly as Hermione lowered her hand and opened her book in silence, not even looking to Alliana as she readied her potions ingredients.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as the students moved around him, collecting their ingredients from the store cupboard as quietly as they could. Most students would have been smart enough not to question him, especially not when he'd just banished a student from the room. But not Miss Granger of course, the girl was a veritable thorn up his arse. He raised his gaze a few moments later to see most students settled and following the instructions on the board.

He had previously demonstrated how to brew the potion, though he doubted many had paid attention and actually taken the steps in. He scanned the room and stopped his gaze on the two girls in the middle row, simultaneously setting up their cauldrons. Snape tilted his head as he observed them, both reaching for a pinch of one ingredient before each looking up to check the board before placing it in the cauldron. He frowned and traced his lower lip with his forefinger as he carried on watching them, their movements were strikingly similar; even their habits. Both had their lower lips caught between their teeth in concentration. Severus was sure they hadn't been around one another long enough to have picked up similar habits, he'd almost have thought Alliana Prince was Hermione Granger under Polyjuice potion if it weren't for the fact she were stood next to the girl.

His eyes narrowed as a glint of gold caught his eye, reflected from the fire beneath Alliana Prince's cauldron was a sturdy gold chain. It lay around her neck and disappeared as it tucked into her shirt. His gaze followed the invisible line over her school jumper to the bulge now apparent around the middle of her naval; at least the girl had the foresight to hide the large chunk of jewelry from him.

Jerking movements from beside the girl he was contemplating drew his gaze next, and his eyes met those of Hermione Granger. He could see his words had hurt her, even if her eyes hadn't kept glancing up to him with a slightly glassy look to them. The girl was competent and he didn't wish to make her despise him more than she already did. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that the trust of the girl was imperative for the war to come; should anything happen he'd need her to fight his corner against Weasley and Potter as she had always done in the past.

He had the feeling an apology was in order, he detested apologising.

: Just a quick note, please do take the time to review if you have or are favouriting/ story alerting. It doesn't take much more time to review and means a lot, I've noticed I've been getting many emails saying people have favourited, but not the reviews to show such. Also thank you to those who have already and continue to review, you're my muse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Hey guys! This is a long chapter due to my long absence, I've been completing college (2 years done!) and now its summer can get back to writing! Don't worry I didn't abandon DLG, and won't ever abandon my work.

**Chapter 7:**

A sharp knock sounded throughout the potions room and the heavily robed Professor glanced up from his desk, his eyes flicked to the old, antique clock on the wall before he sighed and called out in the otherwise empty room.

"Enter."

Hermione pushed open the door quietly and made her way up to the front of the classroom, her eyes were defiantly raised and upon his morose looking form as she advanced. She immediately seemed to lose her bravado as he raised his eyes from the parchment before him to meet her gaze, her eyes quickly averted to the stones beneath her shoes.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

She heard, rather than saw him place his quill back into the red inkwell that she knew resided in the upper right hand corner of his desk.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I was under the impression you had wanted to help me re-stock the infirmary for the next few days; yet a mere day after our first session you do not show up. What is your explanation for wasting my time?"

Hermione frowned and finally raised her gaze to his, he was sat with his hands laid upon the desk; slightly leaning forward as if preparing to jump up and barrage her with insults.

"I'm sorry sir; I have decided I no longer wish to impose myself upon your spare time."

She watched as he sat back in his chair and raised a single hand to his chin in contemplation, his long pale fingers rested against his mouth as he looked her over.

"And what bought about this sudden epiphany?"

He watched as her chin lifted and her eyes flashed; defiance was practically oozing from her body language and he fought hard not to smirk in amusement.

"You did, sir."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, his head tilting to the side as he lowered his hand and laced it with its twin to rest upon the desk.

"Do enumerate."

He almost did smirk when she frowned at him and pursed her lips, he could see she desperately wanted to fold her arms; but did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was making her uncomfortable. So she had instead settled with clenching her fists.

"Forgive me sir, but enumerating would take some time and I was of the opinion that you wanted me to do exactly the opposite; so I have decided that to best prevent you from having to suffer my '_inane babble_', I will cease brewing outside of class time."

He watched her for a moment and noted the flush of her cheeks and the sharp intake of her breathing; he was impressed by her; though he would never admit it. She seemed to be restraining herself from saying anything less than polite whilst still getting the point across that she was decidedly angry at him for his comments earlier that day.

"I confess, I had thought you had thicker skin; Miss Granger."

He watched her jaw work as she grinded her teeth and her knuckles whitened even more.

"Is that all, sir?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on, his raised his eyes and gestured her to the chair that appeared with the wave of his hand.

"Please, sit down Miss Granger."

She blinked and he could tell he had unsettled her, she had expected him to dismiss her and refuse her should she change her mind about brewing with him again. He watched as she lowered herself into the comfortable chair that was a mirror of his own and saw her eyes widen and flick to his own chair. He nodded at her silent question; yes he was showing her a certain level of respect by doing such a thing; rather than just conjuring the usual hardwood uncomfortable chair.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Miss Granger. If you are to be working in such proximity to me, I think it will be inevitable that the Headmaster will suggest we keep such an arrangement during the days leading up to the final battle." Here he looked at her pointedly, making sure she understood him before he continued. "A competent brewer will be helpful to me when the time comes to aid those who will need it the most, so I believe I should begin to treat you as a colleague and a peer; rather than a student. It is for this reason I apologise for my earlier remark during your potions lesson."

Hermione couldn't help being shocked, Professor Snape was apologising… To her? She flushed and fought to act like the adult he was treating her as.

"Apology accepted Professor." She smiled at him before a thoughtful look entered her eyes. "As I'm 18, a member of the Order and now your colleague; don't you think you could call me Hermione?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked, this girl always managed to surprise him.

"Don't expect the invitation to drop formalities to be reciprocated."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling and the corner of his mouth twitched upward in reply.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Something she had said brushed the forefront of his mind again, and he couldn't resist asking.

"What do you mean you're 18?"

The smile gradually faded from her face as she looked at him guiltily; fully aware of what telling him would remind him of. "Yes, because of the time turner, sir."

Both eyebrows raised as his voice took on a steely edge. "Ah yes, I had almost forgotten you had aided in Black's mysterious escape."

She chewed her lower lip and shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again. "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you what we did?"

He nodded at her, curious to see where she was taking this conversation even though she knew full well his distaste for any subject relating to Black.

"Were you furious at us, sir?"

He leant forward and met her eyes his voice sure and calm. "Not at you, no; mostly at Dumbledore for not informing me prior to the moment we are speaking about, of Black's innocence where the Potters were concerned. If anything I found what you did rather… Clever."

She blinked owlishly. "I do think that's the first time you have ever complimented me, sir."

He did allow a smirk to curve his lips this time as he sarcastically drawled "Was it everything you'd dreamed of, Granger?"

She let the innuendo her mind created with his question slip by, now was not the time to dwell on the possibilities of that; especially not when she felt like their banter had an almost flirtatious edge to it.

"Everything and more, Professor."

He chuckled with her this time, realising how relaxed he felt around this surprisingly mature young woman. Though you can always trust fate to intervene during one of the few moments he was relaxed, and so he hissed suddenly as his mark began burning. He met her eyes and an understanding passed between them, she knew what was happening as he stood and flicked his wand to summon his robes.

"Please inform the Headmaster for me, you're welcome to brew without me; within your capabilities."

She only nodded as he quickly changed one robe for another; she didn't even have time to take in his appearance in a mere shirt and trousers before he had donned the deep maroon Death Eater garb, the silver mask glinting as it hung from his leather gloved fingers.

"Dumbledore will explain." He said; his gaze was intense before he swept past her to a door that materialized on her right; he was grasping the handle when she quickly called out.

"Be careful sir!"

The only clue she had to him having heard her was the slight falter in his step as he swept from the room; leaving her standing alone feeling confused. Though not one to disobey a teacher; she quickly left the potions classroom and climbed her way to the Headmasters office.

Upon pressing his wand to the writhing dark mark Severus arrived in the large library he knew belonged to the Malfoys. He quickly cast his eyes around the room and found the white countenance of Lord Voldemort, sat in an armchair before the fire.

"You summoned me My Lord?" He stepped forward and bowed as he spoke. Kneeling was only insisted upon during large gatherings or if you were a sycophant dedicated to the ground the Dark Lord walked on; Like Bella, then it was done upon choice.

"Yes Severus, join me by the fire."

He did as he was bid and sat in the opposite armchair, his face blank as he met the red eyes of Voldemort.

"I hear news from Hogwarts Severus, news that I find somewhat disturbing; given that my very own spy within Hogwarts walls failed to inform me of it."

Severus frowned and lowered his gaze. "Forgive me, My Lord."

"I presume you are unaware of what news I speak of?"

Severus nodded, now was not a time to talk aloud, the dangerous note in the Dark Lord's voice was easily detected.

"The girl, who mysteriously appeared one night; within your very classroom if I am not mistaken."

Severus pulse quickened. How could he possibly know that? There was none present other than himself and the girl… Unless someone saw them leaving to see the Headmaster. Severus was quick to flood his mind with the night he discovered the girl, letting his confusion surface, though the cause of it stayed hidden.

"Yes Severus, I have spies within Hogwarts; more than you know. Now, with regards to the girl, what do you know?"

Severus met his Lords gaze, letting him past his carefully built walls to see the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore and his own confusion at the name the girl had used.

"Dumbledore has told everyone her family was killed in a Death Eater raid My Lord."

Voldemort's eyes seemed to glint. "You and I both know that we have made no such raid, especially not on a magical family; and this girl claims both her parents are members of a Wizarding family."

The Dark Lords pale hands flexed on the arms of his chair as he appeared to be thinking. "I have a theory Severus, one I think has merit. I've seen in your mind that the girl appeared very suddenly in your classroom, you did not recognize her and we have established that no raid was made on her home."

Severus sat in silence, waiting for his Lord to continue, to give him any information he could take back to Dumbledore.

"She has come from the future Severus."

Severus' eyes snapped up to meet Voldemort's; he swallowed as glee seemed to alight in the red eyes of his master.

"This means that you are in very close contact with the only soul in this realm who could possibly know the outcome of the war, what mistakes either side made… What we have to do to destroy Potter and that old fool."

"My Lord?"

"I am not a fool Severus, I am well aware that with his little army; Potter is well protected. I have fallen once; I wish to make sure there is no possibility of it happening again."

"You want the girl?"

Voldemort laughed, the high chilling sound reverberated around the room. "No Severus. I want her mind."

Severus frowned. "My Lord I cannot harm a student, Dumbledore would-"

"I want her thoughts, her feelings, and memories. I want everything that the girl's mind contains in my possession. Ordinarily getting to a student under Dumbledore's care would be near impossible, but fortunately I have my own master Legilimens right under his very nose. You will not fail me in this Severus."

Severus nodded, and bowed his head; his mind heavily occluded.

"As for your earlier indiscretion… Well, I shall not punish you tonight as I need my spy in good health for the magical feat you are about to perform, the information you will be handing over to me is of higher importance than that you failed to. I have no need to warn you of the consequences should you fail, I presume?"

"No, My Lord."

A/N: Let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy's Little Girl**

By

SheriLovingLecter

**Chapter 8:**

Alliana shifted nervously from foot to foot as both the Headmaster and Professor Snape sat in silence in the Headmasters office, after having called her from her comfortable bed at an insane hour to be present. She looked between both men and cleared her throat; Dumbledore glanced up as if just remembering that she was in the room.

"Please sit down Miss Prince." Dumbledore gestured to the chair that Professor Snape quickly vacated to stand by the window behind the Headmasters desk.

She did as she was bid and raised her eyes to meet Professor Dumbledore's, an expectant look on her face.

"I have news, Voldemort is aware of your appearance here at Hogwarts and the time you originated from." He looked down at her over half moon spectacles as her face drained of all colour, and she cast a horrified glance to the tall imposing form of her Father.

"Professor Snape is also aware that you come from the future."

She immediately choked up, she couldn't help it. He knew she was his daughter then? Had she ruined everything? Had time been altered somehow by her foolishness?

She took a deep breath and raised her watery eyes to Professor Snape's; as he turned to look down at her. She frowned and felt her stomach drop when a disgusted sneer curled his mouth.

"Believe it or not Miss _Prince_, I am not a complete fool. I can put two and two together; though I can see Granger's obvious influence on you I would have expected bright red hair or perhaps even some of those ghastly freckles. So I came to obvious the conclusion that you aren't a Weasley; and that I shall again be saddled with babysitting another _**Potter.**_" He spat the last word out as if it had a bad taste to it.

She gaped and stuttered, her eyes flicking to the Headmaster and back in panic.

"But, sir!"

"I do **not** want to hear whatever tales your father rejoiced at telling you about me, nor do I have any interest in the future. Judging by your age and what the Headmaster has told me, you were conceived around the time of what will be the final battle… Pity; I'd always thought more of Miss Granger."

With that he stormed quickly from the room, slamming the wooden door behind him and leaving a distraught teenage girl sobbing quietly in the armchair he'd previously been sat in. She looked back up at the Headmaster.

"Sometimes my dear, we can be blind to the very obvious truth placed right before our eyes."

She sniffed loudly and nodded. "Whatever will I do now? He positively hates me; he won't even go near mother after this… I probably won't even be born! Oh, what have I done?"

He stood and patted her on the shoulder. "I think you should leave that up to fate, as I have so far. In Severus' opinion he now knows the date of the Final Battle and that is something he can take to Voldemort; it won't change anything for the side of the light. He also knows Harry survives, which means he does his job correctly. Let things happen as they did without your influence, after all you were only here to try and save Severus, weren't you?"

He looked down at her meaningfully, his spectacles slightly slanted.

"You mean I should stop trying to make him love her." She spoke in a soft resigned voice, her head bowed.

"Off to bed with you, I'm sure with a new day, you will have a new perspective on things." He patted her once more and ushered her out of his office.

Severus stalked his way through the corridor to his dungeon and froze when he realised the door was ajar. He moved for his wand before he remembered he'd given Miss Granger permission to continue brewing without him. He sighed and shook his head; sheathing his wand he pushed the door ajar.

He quietly observed her from the doorway, her brow was furrowed with concentration as she measured ingredients before gently tipping them in to the cauldron and stirring. He couldn't quite explain the fury he'd felt upon the discovery that she'd _procreated_ with Potter. He had thought her more intelligent than that.

Unfortunately it was whilst he was looking at her with an expression one might regard the entrails of a Flobberworm that Hermione happened to look up. Her face fell and she immediately returned her gaze to her potion.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm just leaving." Her voice trembled as she spoke and the fluidity to her movement had all but evaporated.

He said nothing as she placed a stasis charm on her cauldron and moved it to the storage room, which surprisingly had a room linked to it containing other students' potions half complete or in transition. He merely sneered at her as she emerged with her head bowed, he knew she'd have no idea why he was eyeing her with such disgust but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. She shuffled past him, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and mumbling a pathetically miserable "Good night professor" Before disappearing down the corridor as fast as her legs would carry her.

He moved into his classroom and slammed the door shut, he wasn't a man who let his emotions get the better of him, especially as he kept them so tightly reigned in, but he couldn't get the image of that _child_ out of his head. At least she hadn't inherited her grandmother's eyes, which would have been almost too much to bear. He could see now the girl's resemblance to her mother, the hair, the face, she even had the same pointy little nose. It was a wonder Granger hadn't noticed herself, considering how much time she spent with the child.

He sighed aloud as he delved deeper, he couldn't help the feeling that he was missing something, some detail was escaping him. Had he perhaps guessed wrong? Maybe Potter wasn't her father, the girl had seemed so shocked at his accusation, she had also used 'Prince' as her surname… Now why would Potter's offspring assume his Mother's name?

There was also another, startlingly obvious flaw in his assumption. Why would she come back to 1997? From what Dumbledore had said they had won, Potter survived and Voldemort fell… So why risk a free wizarding world by possibly changing the outcome of the war. What was she hoping to achieve?

As he sat there a thought occurred to him, one that made his eyes widen and his fists clench in disbelief, It was impossible, he would never…

Oh _fuck_!

If he had been a lesser man he may have fainted on the spot, as it was he felt decidedly light headed. He cleared his thoughts and searched through his memories, momentarily grateful at being able to do so without the use of a pensieve.

"_What is your name child?"_

_"Alliana, sir..."_

_"Your full name please, my dear."_

_"Alliana Sn- Prince…"_

A slightly choked cough left his throat involuntarily as he realised she had nearly introduced herself by her proper name. As a Snape.

He needed a very large alcoholic drink.

_And so he knows, I apologise profusely for my absence, I have been very busy at University, I hope you all understand. Thank you to all of you for your badgering reviews and private messages insisting I continue, without them this update would not be here!_


End file.
